1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spring structure intended specifically for play or exercise apparatus.
2. Description of Background Art
It is well known, even usual, to use various springs in play apparatus, for example in order to produce rocking movements. Also in exercise apparatus, springs of different resilience are used for conditioning exercises. However, it can be noted as a general feature that different spring structures have been created for each different apparatus, in which case, owing to the small production series, the structures are usually rather expensive.